The Power of Thunder
by SkySamuraiGirl
Summary: Because he promised… he promised he'd always protect her.


**This is my second Naruto story and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

The Power of Thunder

…

…

Sasuke scanned through his well-organized closet debating on what to wear to the party. It usually didn't take this long for the Uchiha to come to a conclusion on what to sport but this party wasn't just any party, it was one of Ino's famous _formal _parties that kicked off the long two weeks of spring break.

"_It's a dinner formal party so wear something nice!"_ The blonds voice rang in the back of his head.

Sasuke took in a deep heavy breath. "I pick now to start listening to people?" He sighed boringly.

After rambling through his closet a little longer Sasuke finally decided on what to wear. He pulled out a white V-neck T-shirt shirt with a black blazer to go with it. It was formal but not too dressy, just how he liked it. He tossed the two cloths items on his bed as he walked over to his dresser. He went through the drawers, pulling out a skinny pair of black jeans; he tossed them on the bed with the rest of his cloths.

There was a familiar knock at the door.

Knowing exactly who it was, Sasuke mumbled a lazy, "Come in."

The door opened. "So I'm guessing since dad took you're car keys, you need a ride to the party, _little brother_." Spoke non other than Itachi as he stood in Sasuke's doorway. unlike his brother Itachi went all out with looking his best. He wore a white suit with a silky red undershirt with a red folded napkin in his chest pocket, looking very handsome.

Sasuke half laughed at his brother's attire. "It's a party, not prom." He plopped down on his bed.

"Ha, Ha." Itachi fake laughed. "So I'm guessing you don't need a ride then." He spoke in a sleek tone.

"Tch." Sasuke gritted his teeth.

"That's what I thought." Itachi enter the room glancing around. He walked over to the open window, looking out at the night sky as a cool breeze hit his face, then glanced at the house beside theirs. "Sakura's light is on." Itachi turned, leaning against the wall now looking over at his brother. "Is she going?" He asked curiously.

Sasuke snorted. "Sakura's never been to a party her whole life. What makes you think she'd be coming to this one?" which was true, Sakura was more focused on her studies and music She never really did like going to parties any ways

"Because it's not a party 'party', more like a fancy dinner at a friends house." Itachi stated. "Why don't you call her and convince her to come?" He folded his arms over his chest

"Because I know her, and she wouldn't want to go…" He trailed off "Besides, she has a piano competition to go to early tomorrow morning." He remembered the conversation they had about her competition over breakfast.

Itachi tilted his head. "She's in a competition?" He cupped his chin in thought. "She never told me about any piano competition." His mood grew depressed. "And I thought me and Sakura-chan where close." He moped.

"Hn," Sasuke mumbled at his brother's last comment. "Well she told me this morning when she came over for breakfast." He grew an aggravated look. "I swear she only comes over to eat." He muttered in annoyance.

Itachi laughed at his little brother's attitude "Well her parents are always out on business trips so she doesn't have any one to cook for her.'" He started "And we both know how careless Sakura is, if Sakura tried to cook for herself she'd just burn her house down." Itachi half laughed.

Honestly, Sasuke didn't mind that Sakura would come and join his family for meals, it just really bothered him that right after she would eating Sakura would leave and be about her day… practicing the piano. Sasuke sighed.

"Alright, so Whats up with this competition? What's the prize?" Itachi asked bluntly.

Sasuke recalled the conversation Sakura and he had over breakfast.

* * *

Sakura pushed her messy pink hair out of her face then brought the spoon full of scrambled eggs to her mouth. "You wanna know what the prize is?" She asked with a mouth full of food.

Sasuke propped his elbow on the glossy wooden table, his head now resting in his hand. "Not anymore… you're so disgusting." But that wasn't the fist time the Uchiha had watched Sakura eat with her mouth open. He would have thought she had gotten over the nasty habit by now.

Sakura swallowed her food in a quick gulp. "Well the prize is a scholarship to a music collage in Germany." She spoke with excitement in her tone and hope in her emerald eyes that started to sparkle.

Sasuke's eye brows pushed together in curiosity. "Wait…" He trailed off, trying to process what the cherry blossom had just told him. "You're entering in a piano competition to win a scholarship to a collage in Germany?" He wanted to make sure he herd her right.

"Hai." She nodded. "But it's not just any school, it's a music school!" She said with thrill.

"Right…" Sasuke started off boringly. "Why go through all trouble of winning a competition. If you really wanted to couldn't you just ask you're parents? I mean you're parent's income isn't as much as my father's income, but they're pretty wealthy. Just ask them to get you into the school."

Sakura shook her head, swaying her long messy pink hair back and forth. "NO, I want to get into the collage with my own money and my own skills.!" She thrust her arm into the air with determination. "I have two years until collage, that's enough time for me to find a job and start saving money!"

Sasuke lightly shook his head. "Don't get you're hopes up, don't you have to win the competition first?"

Sakura brought her hand back into her lap, with a saddened look on her face. "H-hai." She replied in a low depressed tone. "But I've been playing the Piano my whole life! I know I'll win." The familiar emotion of purpose filled her green eyes once again.

* * *

Sasuke lightly smiled at the memory. Even though Sakura was a pain most of the time he thought she was pretty cute when she got really excited about something. "A scholarship to some music collage in Germany." He answered his brother.

Itachi was taken back. He didn't like the idea of Sakura moving all the way to Germany, the pink-headed girl was practically his little sister. "S-so what happens if she does win the competition and she moves to Germany?" Itachi asked in a low tone.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders acting as if he didn't care. "If that's what she wants to do I wont stop her." He said boldly. "Besides, she has two more years of high school, so if she does win it's not like she'd be moving tomorrow or anything." He explained.

Itachi cupped his chin in thought. "I guess you're right, but what if while living in Germany some random guy tries to make the moves on her…" He trails off. "What if some punk de-flowers her!" Itachi then shouted in fear.

Sasuke looked at his older brother, almost dumbfounded by his words. "D-did you really just say that?" He mumbled.

Itachi nodded. "It could happen!" He shouted even louder. "Who's going to be there to protect her from all those perverted guys, huh?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "You are seriously over thinking this." Sasuke spoke in his signature tone. "And besides, Sakura's the biggest nerd, what guy would want her?"

Itachi gasped. "Did you really just say that?"

"Uuh, Yeah."

Itachi laughed. "If I recall my memory correctly, both you and I wanted Sakura…." He trailed off. "Remember?"

Sasuke lightly blushed, looking at anything but Itachi. "W-we were little kids back then. S-so that doesn't count." He stuttered.

Itachi held a suspicious expression on his face. "If I didn't know any better… you still like, her don't you?"

"Tch," Sasuke folded his arms over his chest. "Yeah right." He looked over at the clock the hung over his bed. "We should leave soon. You know how Ino get when people are late to her parties." He changed the subject.

"Alright." Itachi simply said while walking out of the room. "Hurry up and change we're leavening once Naruto gets here." Itachi closed the door as he left.

"Tch, who said teme could ride with us?" Sasuke muttered as he threw off his black T-shirt, grabbing the white V-neck and slipped it over his chest. He leaned to grab his black pants when a roar of thunder was heard, followed by another and another.

Sasuke throw his pants back on the bed, then walked over to his bedroom window, watching the night sky light up with lightning. "Looks like I'm not going to the party." Then looked over at Sakura's house, her bedroom light was still on. "She's probably over there peeing her pants right about now." He half laughed at the thought and in an instant his facial expression changed; he looked serious and a bit worried. "Sakura…" He whispered.

* * *

The rain was poring down pretty hard but that didn't stop Sasuke. He walked over to the house beside his and pulled out a key he had in his back pocket. Once he walked up the brick steps he used the key to open the door, he entered the dark house slowly. "Sakura it's me!" He called out, alerting her that it he wasn't any intruder.

He closed and locked the front door behind him as we walked through the well-furnished living room. "Sakura!" He called again but didn't get a response. He looked over at the white grand piano that sat in the middle of the living room, a streak of lightning decorated the sky again, making the piano a bit more visible, but only for a second, making Sasuke remember the conversation Sakura and he had over breakfast.

"_Well the prize is a scholarship to a music collage in Germany." _He remembered her saying_._

"Tch, she can do what ever she wants." He mumbled to himself as he found his way to the stairs.

"_Who's going to be there to protect her from all those perverted guys, huh?" _ He recalled his brother saying.

"Damn it." He mumbled. He had finished climbing the stairs and rounded the corner walking down the dark hallway. "Why should I care?" He stood in front of a very familiar door "Why do I care…?"

There was another loud thrash of thunder. Sasuke gripped his hand on the doorknob, opening the door slowly. "Sakura it's me." He walked into the girl's room, but she was nowhere in sight. He looked over at her table; the desk light was on, shinning down on some piano sheet music. "Sakura I know you're in here, it's alright to come out now." He spoke softly.

The sound of the closet door opening caught his attention. Sasuke whipped around now making eye contact with the pink-headed girl, she was sitting on the closer floor her arms wrapped around her legs as her knees hid half of her face. "Of all places, you hide in a closet?" He asked her boldly.

"H-hai." Sakura started in a small voice. "I can't really hear it in here." She muttered.

"Tch." Sasuke walked over to the closet, looking down at her. "You have a competition tomorrow, you have to sleep."

Sakura nodded. "You go to Ino's party. I can sleep in here."

Like hell he was going to leave her to sleep in a closet while he was out at a party. "If you sleep in there you wont be well rested enough tomorrow…." He didn't want to say it but, "Don't you want to win that scholarship?" He knew that was what she really wanted.

Sakura simply nodded. "Y-yes." She stuttered.

Sasuke held out his hand. "Then come on."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke in shock. "But what about Ino's…"

"Baka…" Sasuke almost shouted. "I made a promise to you didn't I. I promise to always protect you from what you feared most!" He yelled at her. "So hurry up, you need to sleep." He continued to hold out his hand, waiting for her to grasp it.

"H-hai." She nodded then grabbed hold of Sasuke hand, letting him pull her up.

She was so close to him, close enough for him to smell her long recently washed hair while he looked down at her. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of red pajama short shorts. Even in the simplest things she looked amazing.

"_What if some punk de-flowers her!"_

"Tch, like I would ever let that happen." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura looked up at her childhood friend with worry. "W-what did you say?"

Blurting out randomly was way out of character for Sasuke, he didn't know how to explain his self. "I-it's nothing." He tried to change the subject. "My cloths are wet so I'll just sleep in my boxers."

Sakura lightly blushed, looking at anything but Sasuke. "A-alright." She walked over to her bed, climbing in under the clover waddling all the way over to the left side making room so Sasuke. She had turned her body to the wall, giving the Uchiha privacy while he striped, her blush getting heavier and heavier. _'Why am I blushing so much? This isn't the first time he's come over to sleep with me during a storm.'_ She told her self.

Sasuke removed his pants then his shirt, placing them in the desk chair. He turned off the light then made his way towards the bed. "I'm getting in." He alerted her as he climbed under the purple sheets.

A loud thunder was heard, making Sakura flinch and pull the covers over her head.

Sasuke watched her reaction. She never did tell him why she was so afraid of thunder, but that didn't matter. What mattered was he promised her that he would always protect her from it. "Sakura." He watched her poke her pink head out from under the covers, turning to face him. "Go to sleep."

Sakura blushed. "O-only if you h-hold me…" Even thought they had done this billions of times, she was still to embarrassed to say it, "Like you always do." She finished her sentence.

Sasuke nodded without a single word, then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his bare chest, his chin resting on her pink head. _"If I didn't know any better… you still like, her don't you?" _ He wouldn't admit it to him but his brother was right, he still did like Sakura and his feellings only got stronger and stronger as the years passed. "Now sleep." He softly demanded. He felt her node into his chest.

Her breath would hit his chest, sending a warm sensation to his stomach. He could stay like this forever with her… but what if she did win the scholarship to Germany, he wouldn't be able to hold her like this anymore and he'd be damned if some other guy got to hold her through those long stormy night.

"_Sasuke-kun." Her short pink hair flew in the wind wile she played with is tiny fingers cutely. "W-will you protect me from the thunder, please." She was so small and innocent. _

_Even though she was weird and he though she was annoying he felt as if he had to protect her, he felt like it was his duty to. He took in a breath. "Yes." He simply said to the girl standing before him. _

_Sakura's face lit up with a smile. "Promise, promise me." Her tiny hands grabbed hold of his. She looked up at him, her green eyes as big as the sun. _

"_I promise, Sakura." _

Was it back then when he had first fallen in love with her?

It was hard to believe that was so long ago, it seemed like just yesterday he was fighting Itachi over Sakura. He smirked at the memory. "So I'm in love with you." He looked down at her; she was lightly snoring, sleeping like a baby. "To bad you're asleep though."

…

…

The next day Sasuke drove Sakura to her competition. He stayed and watched her perform.

She shined brighter then any other contestant,

and won…

* * *

**Hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing. I'll most likely do a continuation for this story since Sakura won the piano competition she'll be going to Germany for collage.**

**I know Sasuke was a little out of character but I'm glad it turned out the way I wanted to. Sasuke can be so hard to write sometimes since he's always so serious.**

**Also I would like to say that I didn't have a beta for this story, so if there are any mistakes that I need to fix please let me know. English isn't my first language. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**-Sky **


End file.
